


酒吧里除了醉鬼还有什么

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 一个一炮钟情的沙雕故事。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	酒吧里除了醉鬼还有什么

"操你妈，祝你以后生儿子没屁眼。"肖战目送着刚刚把屁股从自己车后座挪开的肥仔离开，转头把卡在座椅缝隙间的薯片扫出去，"算了，祝你以后老婆都找不到。"

骂完他又笑了，祝别人找不到老婆，自己一个死给不也找不到么。他把抽空的烟盒往窗外一扔，在手机屏幕上点了几下，接下一单，慢慢掉头往自己偶尔会去的那家酒吧驶去。

途中肖战有点后悔，大晚上要从酒吧打滴滴回家的除了醉鬼还有什么人吗？车载音响在放queen的《Bohemian Rhapsody》，他跟着Freddie吼了两句，觉得嗓子有点疼。酒吧离这里不远，待那个男孩上车时恰好放完"Nothing really matters."

蓝发男孩拉开副驾门，系上安全带后和外面的朋友挥手say goodbye。肖战转过头礼貌地问他，"中山路905号是吗？"

男孩嗯了一声，声音很低。《月半小夜曲》响起的时候，他吃惊地看了一眼肖战，"哇哦。"

肖战笑了声，"怎么了？觉得我这个年纪的听这首歌很惊讶吗？""就是觉得很有缘，因为今晚在Orange Juice才听到有歌手唱了这首歌。"蓝发男孩把后脑勺两条略长的发撇到前面来，像两个小辫子。

"你是酒吧驻唱吗？怎么感觉之前没见过你。"肖战打了转向灯，歪头从后视镜里看后面有没有来车。

"不是，还在上大学，朋友组了个乐队来这边表演，今天鼓手病了，我替他一下。"他手指在屏幕上噼里啪啦打出一串字发送出去，然后扭过头认真的看着他，"你好，我叫王一博。"

"肖战。肖像的肖，战斗的战。对了，你今年大几？"从酒吧到中山路并不很远，大路上车又不多，肖战却故意慢慢地开，仿佛想要把这段旅程拉成0.5倍速。

"大二。"

"那还挺小的哦。"肖战在红灯前稳稳停下，摸了摸往常放烟盒的地方，摸到一手空才想起来刚扔了烟盒，转手寻到一盒口香糖，倒了两粒扔进嘴里嚼。总之找个东西在嘴里咬着就对了。

"除了年龄小，哪儿都不小。"王一博闷闷地笑了下，凑近了一点，"战哥，你多大啊？"

哥，哥你个头。肖战内心默默腹诽着，长这么好看怎么这么不会聊天，于是加了一脚油门，"二十四。"

"哇哦，战哥，你大我六岁哎，竟然一点都看不出来，我还以为你顶多大三大四。"王一博轻轻拍了一把他的肩膀，"我真的没觉得你多老。"

肖战不搭腔了。王一博又道，"战哥，你明天来看我表演好不好嘛？加一下我的微信啊…"王一博早早调出二维码界面，在距离终点还有一个红灯的地方把手机递到肖战眼前，肖战惯不会拒绝人的，扫也不是不扫也不是，只好拿出手机扫码加上。

红灯亮了，拐个弯就到终点，王一博正饶有兴趣地看着什么，在肖战刚踩下刹车的瞬间把手机递过去，不忘加一句评论，"好萌哦，嘟嘟嘴。"上面是一张放大的照片，肖战去年的时候还没有现在这么瘦，正嘟着嘴看镜头自拍，脸上肉肉的很可爱。

草，失策了，忘记开权限了。肖战内心一万头那什么马呼啸而过，表面不动声色地推开他的手机，"小朋友不要随便说哥哥可爱。到了，快滚下车。"

"战哥拜拜！明天记得来！"王一博解开安全带下了车，把头探进车里跟肖战道别。

酒吧里不止有醉鬼，还有臭弟弟。

肖战很有眼力见地把手机调了静音，否则他早上五点半就会被王一博发微信吵醒。他是个小公司的设计师，水平不是最好也不是最差，没有什么需要加班的活儿轮到他头上，除了公司里那帮小姑娘每天以各种借口在他面前晃悠之外也没有什么很烦心的事儿。每天下午6点下班，在附近随便吃点就开始载客，晚上12点回家，洗漱睡觉，早上7点半起床，8点半到公司，每天都是这样。但是今天有点不同，吃完饭后，他先回家捯饬了一下，才驱车来到Orange Juice。

里面已经有很多人，肖战要开车，只点了杯柠檬水坐在吧台旁边，竭力避开随着音乐舞动的人群。王一博从后台绕出来，一眼就看到肖战坐在吧台前面喝东西，收了嘴角一点点玩世不恭的笑，冲过去一拍他的肩膀，"hey战哥！！"

"晚上好。"肖战来到酒吧会很放松，心情不错，对他扬起一个笑，眼尾微微上挑的弧度加了53度的风情，教人看上一眼就要醉了，"还没到你们表演吗？"

"嗯，后两个。"王一博看他看得心痒，"战哥真好看。" "我知道呀。"肖战对他眨了一下眼。

"出门右拐50米有一家店，说我的名字可以不用付钱。"王一博凑近了在他耳边慢慢地说，热气全喷到敏感耳廓，烧起一片红霞。

黑暗的酒吧厕所里打响只属于他俩的第一炮，然后在肖战那辆贷款买来的suv上挨挨挤挤地做完第二次，肖战不让王一博射，说会弄脏车子，他没钱洗车，于是两人跌跌撞撞去城市快捷开房，做到一半王一博忽然向肖战索吻。

one night stand，最忌讳接吻，肖战身上亮晶晶都是汗，趴在王一博身上笑着用食指压着他两瓣薄唇，在心里骂对方是臭弟弟，"这里不可以哦。"

第二天王一博在酒店乱七八糟的被子上醒来时打了个喷嚏，找到床头柜上的手机和底下压着的500块钱，笑了好一阵才打电话让人来接。

"你要追人？"吴敢吓得差点没拿稳手里的贝斯，"不是我耳鸣吧？"乐队这几天都有表演，又正好是暑假，早上都用来练习了。

"不是。就是。"王一博把鼓棒在手里转了一圈，抬眼看他，"他晚上会来，给我出出主意。"

肖战觉得自己疯了，他在床头柜上留下钱然后扶着腰去公司的时候满脑子都是王一博咬着他喉结下面还用力顶弄的模样，额角一滴汗都带着浓浓侵略性。投入工作之后好了些，可一旦闲下来就满脑子都是那个一头蓝发的臭小孩，一点都不做人，腰都他妈要断了。

更可怕的是，他突然想起走的时候王一博就那么大喇喇躺在被子上面，会不会着凉？他起床了吗？给他的500块够不够用？完蛋，419比接吻更加忌讳的是动心。

他今天就会找另外一个什么哥也说不定，那自己去了不是给自己添堵吗？已经下班半个多小时了，肖战还坐在车里不知道该怎么办，去还是不去？他有点焦躁地拿出一枚一元钱硬币，大拇指一顶，双手盖在掌心。

正面去，反面不去。

缓缓打开双掌，是反面。肖战还没来得及做什么思考，忽然车窗被敲，肖战惊到把硬币掉落脚下，急忙降下车窗，窗外肥头大耳男人说他占到自己车位让他快滚，肖战自知理亏，道完歉赶紧一脚油门开出去，驶至红灯前停下他才想起脚下一枚硬币，伸手去捡，发现是正面朝上。

当机立断，肖战变道驶入左车道，绿灯一亮便冲出去，夜色中他心里的火星燎原，烧尽一腔冷血。

"博哥，那个人不会来了吧，下一个就到咱们了，也没见人啊。"吴敢略带同情地拍拍少年人宽阔肩膀，"放宽心，谁还没个求爱失败的经历？"

王一博神情冷然剜了他一眼，手中的鼓棒似乎下一刻就要成为杀人凶器。吴敢闭了嘴嘿嘿嘿地笑，抱着贝斯逃之夭夭。王一博向来自信，此刻手中却也有黏腻冷汗，认识不过两天就想求爱的经历也是初次，只知道这个24岁的漂亮男人白天是设计师夜晚是滴滴司机，哦，还记得他除了唇下，胸前也有一颗小痣。

肖战边把车堪堪停入车位，边骂隔壁的傻逼停车不压线，熄了火解开安全带却迟迟不肯下车。昨天王一博邀请，他去是守约，那今天他放着钱不赚，又跑来这里算怎么回事呢？

算了，来都来了，就当喝一杯晚上好睡觉吧。

进门那一瞬间，王一博的鼓点正好响起，他的身体协调性和力度都很好，加上那张脸简直极为赏心悦目。今天酒吧慕名而来的人很多，肖战举着酒杯挤在人堆里远远望他，像是醉了，更像是痴了。

王一博在人群中看见肖战那一刻，惊得节奏乱了半拍，吴敢回头哀怨地看了他一眼，被他笑起来的小括弧吓得赶紧回头，想着这人是不是傻了，节奏错了还这么开心。

一曲毕，肖战仰头喝完最后一口酒，转身把杯子放回吧台结账。王一博在满场欢呼声中叫出肖战的名字，他错愕回头，发现鼓手正站着朝他扬扬手中鼓棒，跳下台来到他面前，披着满场细碎灯光，笑着说，"送给你。"

"你送我了，你明天用什么？"肖战接过鼓棒，有点懵地挠头。

"明天就不来了，陪老婆。"此刻王一博脸上两个小括弧晃得肖战眼睛生疼。

"你不是还没到22吗？哪来的老婆？"

"噢，给你介绍一下，Orange Juice里面唯一一个拿着鼓棒的人就是。这个人呢，口是心非，昨天不让我亲，扔下500块就走，今天又自己跑来找我，战哥，你说是不是啊？"王一博笑得很狡黠。

"屁嘞。"肖战耳根泛起一点红，"也不知道是谁大早上的就查我户口，反正不是公安局。"

王一博笑着咬住肖战小小耳垂，"那现在我能亲你了吗？"

在滚烫的吻落下之前，肖战迷迷糊糊想，酒吧里不只有醉鬼，还有个招人喜欢的臭弟弟。

fin.


End file.
